


Dear Diary

by ScarletSaphire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit will show up eventually, Human AU, children au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSaphire/pseuds/ScarletSaphire
Summary: Logan Cato is a young boy who lives with his adopted brother Roman and his mothers. They live in a small town, where Mr. Thomas, the old science teacher for the town’s school, homeschools them. Logan was content, or at least he thought he was, until Mr. Thomas introduced two new students into their sessions: Virgil and Patton Daylee, who just moved in to town. Their arrival into Logan’s life caused him to think some things. And him thinking things led to him writing somethings. Who knows what might happen when pen meets paper and thoughts run with feelings?





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm Scarlet, and this is my first anything on this site. This is unedited, mostly written on my phone in the dark without my glasses, and is completely spontaneous. So it'll probably suck. Still, I hope you enjoy!

Dear Diary,

Hello. My name is Logan Cato. I’m not entirely sure how to go about this, but Mr. Thomas said that a diary is a place to put thoughts, and I have a lot of those, so I decided to start one. I suppose one of the first steps is to give some background as to who I am.

I’m 11 years old, and I live in a very small town near the sea. I can’t remember how to spell the name, but it isn’t important, so I don’t think I’ll include it. I am the youngest child of two, and my brother, Roman, is older than me by a few months. We were both adopted around the same time, when we were seven. Our moms, Karen and Charlotte, who we call Mama and Mommy respectively, are very nice, and decided to homeschool us.

Roman is a great brother, although we differ greatly. While I have been described to others as being logically thinking and level headed (a handful of occasions notwithstanding) Roman is very outgoing and flamboyant. (Mama taught me that word to describe him. Isn’t it neat?) He always wants to explore the beach and drive an hour to go to plays. He tried out for his first play recently. I’m going to have to go to it. He’s really excited about it, and I will try to be supportive of him.

Mr. Thomas is the one who got me to start you. He’s the teacher, I suppose. Mama works at a restaurant nearby, and Mommy has a job at the inn in the next door town, so they can’t teach Roman and I, but the school here is small and filled with “children raised bigoted idiots who would tear you two to shreds simply because their parents say they can,” (I’m not sure I was supposed to hear this conversation, but Mommy says it a lot when she thinks we’re not around, so she must believe in it. And Mama always agrees, so it’s probably true.) so they got Mr. Thomas to teach us! He’s an old man, I think he’s like 40 or something, and he’s a teacher! Or he used to be. He says that he used to teach at the school nearby but quit after a few years because he wasn’t happy with the way the school taught the kids and now he makes money teaching Roman and I and making videos online about science. Sometimes he’ll show them when he’s teaching us, to get our opinions of how they look, and their really cool looking! He uses a lot of words I don’t understand (when I ask him about it he says that’s cause their college level science stuff and that it would be hard to explain) but I still think they’re neat.

Oh yeah! I started this diary because today, when we had our lesson, there were two other kids there! Their names were Patton and Virgil Daylee, and it was weird. They weren’t bad, but them being there was strange, because normally Mr. Thomas teaches Roman and I by ourselves. Mr. Thomas had explained to us a few days ago that they were going to be coming, because they had both just moved into the town and neither of their parents really trusted the schools either and he hoped that neither of us minded them being there and it was a great opportunity for us to make new friends. I’m not sure I liked it. Normally when we’re learning stuff I ask a bunch of questions and answer all the questions the Mr. Thomas asks (except for the English and Art ones. Roman answers those.) and it’s easy and fun and we can slow down where we need to slow down and it’s quiet and easy to focus and nice and familiar. But today was different. Virgil seemed quiet and nervous and Patton seemed loud and bouncy and he kept talking and asking questions that I already knew the answer to and we had to spend more time on easy things because they didn’t know the stuff which meant that we spent less time on the cool things like science. Maybe I will like having them around. That’s what Mommy said, to just give it some time, that maybe I just have to get used to it. But I don’t like it now. 

Anywho, Mr. Thomas noticed that I was upset, and he said that I could talk to him about it. I said I didn’t want to talk to him about it, and he told if I don’t want to talk to him about it, then I can talk to Roman or Mommy or Mama or anyone else I felt comfortable talking with, and then he said that if I didn’t feel like talking to anyone about it I could always write about it. So that's what I’m doing. I’m not sure if I’ll keep up with this. This might be the only entry. But either way, this is one entry done. I’m still not sure how to close this. I’ll just sign off, like a letter.

From,  
Logan Cato


End file.
